vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagito Komaeda
Summary Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗) is a member of Hope's Peak Academy's 77th class with the title "Ultimate Lucky Student", a title he shares with a student of the 78th class. Born with a tendency to experience incredible changes in fortune both good and bad, his condition led him to develop an unhealthy fixation with hope that alienated him from his peers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Unknown with his luck Name: Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: ''' 22 '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Immense Pain Tolerance (Tortures himself on a daily basis), Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Small Building level (Although he is somewhat sickly due to his lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia, he is reasonably strong for a boy his age. Should be comparable, if not superior to Chiaki Nanami. Can contend against people who can injure him), Unknown with his luck (Can cause implausible events like entire landslides by kicking a pebble or bringing down a building by throwing a rubber ball at the support beams) Speed: Normal Human with Superhuman reactions (Is comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Was at the epicenter of an explosion that blew an entire classroom, and showed up in the next scene apparently unharmed). Hard to kill due to his extreme luck (His extreme luck helped him survive after withstanding a gunshot through the chest from Izuru and Monokuma would have had a bad time killing according to the [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Nagito_Komaeda#Execution Official Fanbook]) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range. Possibly moreover by extreme luck. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Nagito is one of the most intelligent characters of the second game. He is one of the best investigators in the group and he's also very skilled at planning as well as problem solving. He is also capable of utilizing and manipulating his luck to some extent despite the extreme complexity of his own talent) Weaknesses: Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon afterward. He suffers from both lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia, but he managed to outlive this with his good luck. Feats Ultimate Luck: *With his luck, he somehow won after being haunted by a Poverty God in a game. *With his luck, he survived playing a Russian Roulette with five-in-six chance of dying or one-in-six chance of surviving. *His luck rivals Izuru's, a luck so high enough that it can jam a perfectly functional gun from a luckster. *With his luck, he managed to survive being shot at and avoided fatal damage due to having his student handbook in his shirt pocket. *Caused a landslide by kicking a pebble. *Created and assisted a murder plan with massive preparations in an old building with the help of his luck and the idea of being the cleaner for a party. *Managed to create a murder mystery plan that was almost impossible to solve with the use of his intellect and his extreme luck. *With his luck, he found a secret entrance under the founder's statue which is where Junko was hiding. *Won a country-wide lottery where apparently only one student is selected at random to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. *Managed to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of the restraining nuts and bolts simply by throwing a ball. *With his luck, he can shoot someone with succession by aiming randomly. *Survived a plane crash during his suspension, and he found a waterfall to bathe in just few steps away from where the plane crashed, somehow managed to bring a handgun with him despite on how strict the firearm law is in Japan, and that handgun was used later for an attempt of assassinating Junko. *After being released when he has been kidnapped by a serial killer, Nagito had discovered a winning lottery ticket for three million yen in the garbage bag the murderer kidnapped him in. *While in front of a vending machine that didn't give him a drink after he put his thousand yen because he only had a whole thousand yen in cash, a truck flew on top of the vending machine and crushed it, giving him a lot of "Dr. Hopper" cans *When his classmates are having "fun" and caused a lot of damage and flying projectiles, he stood there doing nothing and the projectiles missed him *Found a "brainwashed" Mikan Tsumiki while walking, though he didn't know she was brainwashed but only had a "hunch", finding Tsumiki led the whole class into finding out that Junko was manipulating everyone behind the scenes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito is supernaturally lucky, which can work to his advantage and his detriment. For instance, he was able to survive a plane crash completely unscathed after it was hijacked by terrorists and struck by a meteorite, but the same crash killed his parents. After being kidnapped for his inheritance money, he then found a lottery ticket in the bag he was kidnapped in that won him three million yen. In combat, it can cause seemingly random and improbable events, like having a perfectly functional gun jam for no particular reason or collapsing a building simply by throwing a rubber ball at the support beams to knock out all of the bolts fastening them in place. It has also let him live well beyond what his malignant lymphoma and profrontal dementia would suggest and has saved his life on numerous occasions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Domino (X-Men Film Series) Domino's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Danganronpa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier